I Shall Believe
by love-ends-with-hope
Summary: As his song dies on the still air. He hears a soft voice in the silence. 'I am here,' says the voice quietly, 'I am here and you are home.'
1. I Shall Believe

I Shall Believe  
  
He walks slowly across the cool, crisp ground, the autumn leaves falling down around him. As he  
  
walks, he reads the names on the headstones; James Walker, Sarah Thomas, Jesse Scott, Samantha  
  
Pearson. The reads these names, the names he's read a thousand times before. His pace is slow, his steps  
  
deliberate. He walks as though he isn't quite sure where he is going; in reality, he has walked this path  
  
many, many times; too many times. He often thought he could find his way there in his sleep. Sometimes,  
  
in his dreams, he did see himself walking this path; standing there. There. Her grave. The once place he  
  
felt comforted, complete, loved.  
  
*~*Satine Ste-Marie, 1871-1899, An Angel of the Underworld*~*  
  
He kneels beside her grave and places a single white rose in front of her headstone. As he stands, his  
  
hand lingers lovingly over the writing. She was an Angel; she was his Angel, his fallen Angel. He moves to  
  
the foot of the grave, never standing on top of it. Were it summer, his shadow would be cast across her  
  
grave, leaving her headstone in darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
Come to me now  
  
And lay your hands over me.  
  
Even if it's a lie  
  
Say it will be alright  
  
And I shall believe  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His voice rings out wonderfully, before he even realizes he is singing. These words come from the  
  
same beautiful place all his songs come from. Only this time, it's different; these words come from  
  
somewhere else. Somewhere so pure and so honest that he doesn't even recognize them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
I'm broken in two  
  
And I know you're on to me  
  
That I only come home  
  
When I'm so all alone  
  
But I do believe  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As his song progresses, the wind suddenly kicks up, the trees begin to whisper and rustle, as  
  
though they yearn to be closer to his song. As though they understand its power and its purpose, when even  
  
the singer himself does not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
That not everything is gonna be the way  
  
You think it ought to be  
  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
  
It all comes down on me  
  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
  
And I shall believe  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He pauses, just for a moment, his words echoing softly around the deserted cemetery. He waits  
  
until the echo is silences. As listens to the echo. In that one moment, the sun comes out, the birds cease  
  
their song, and the wind dies down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Open the door  
  
And show me your face tonight  
  
I know it's true  
  
No one heals me like you  
  
And you hold the key  
  
Never again  
  
Would I turn away from you  
  
I'm so heavy tonight  
  
But your love is alright  
  
And I shall believe  
  
Not everything is gonna be the way  
  
You think it ought to be  
  
It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me  
  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
  
And I shall believe  
  
And I shall believe  
  
And I shall believe  
  
And I shall believe  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In that moment, as the last note of his song dies on the still air, he hears something. Something he  
  
can't possibly have heard. A soft, familiar voice in the silence 'I am here,' says the voice quietly. 'I am here,  
  
and you are home.'  
  
~*The End!*~  
  
Please watch for the sequel to be up soon! This was my first attempt at a songfic, so please tell me if you liked it, what could be improved, or if it sucked and I should give up completely! Thanks!  
  
~love-ends-with-hope~ 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
This is not a second chapter! I forgot to add a disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is: ~ I do not own anything remotely affiliated with Moulin Rouge ~ And I definatly did NOT write the song 'I Shall Believe'. That piece of brilliance was written and sung by Sheryl Crow. Guess we don't have too many Higher Ground fans in here.nope? Didn't think so. .. I'd just like to let you all know that this songfic was the direct result of reading waaay too many Star Wars stories while listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.which is quite funny if you think about it, but don't worry if you don't get it.I'm probably one of the only ones here who do!  
  
That's it for now.Stay tuned for a sequel.lots of love to everyone who actually reads this!  
  
~love-end-with-hope~ 


End file.
